una maldición de halloween
by Asaia16
Summary: los dos sayayines y su familia salen a caminar por un bosque encontrándose con una bruja q por haberse burlado de ella, les lanza un hechizo que pondrá en apuros a sus hijos...
1. Chapter 1

Una maldición de Halloween

(como estamos a pocos días de esta fiesta quise escribir algo sobre esta fecha espero les guste)

Han pasado unos meses desde la derrota de magin boo y los tres sayayines que habían participado en aquella pelea y ahora se reunían para tener una comida especial en la casa de Goku.

Ala hora se diviso una nave de la c.c y esta decenio cerca de allí y Vegeta ,Bulma , y Trunks salieron de esta

-hola como están (les saludo alegre Milk)

-hola Milk (las dos amigas se abrazaron )

-la comida la serviremos afuera

La familia se dirijo ala parte trasera de la casa guiados por Milk ayi eran esperados por Goku Goten Gohan y Videl

-hola vegeta como estas

-hmpt

Pero goku solo rio , Milk con ayuda de Videl trajeron los exquisitos platillos que habían preparado para los cinco sayayines mientras tanto Goten y Trunks jugaban (mas bien peleaban) alegremente y sus padres los veían orgullosos

-vaya parece que Trunks ha estado entrenando fuertemente

-tu hijo también incremento sus fuerzas desde que peleo con main boo

Un deliciosos aroma les llamo la atención y se dirigieron a comer luego de la suculenta comida todos salieron a caminar un rato por el campo y se internaron en el bosque que parecía muy tenebroso pero aunque Bulma Milk y Videl estuviesen asustadas sabrían que no ocurrirá nada , en medio del bosque todos vieron una cabaña un poco mal arreglada y tenebrosa

-entremos (dijeron las chicas con mucho entusiasmo)

Sin protestar los cuatro sayayines las siguieron , Bulma fue la primera en entrar ala vieja cabaña , que por si afuera estaba mal arreglada por dentro estaba peor , pero Gohan y Videl permanecieron afuera

-bienvenidos a mi humilde morada (dijo una anciana que miraba una bola de cristal)

-quieren acaso les lea su futuro , conjure un hechizo de amor ,suerte?

-un hechizo?...señora la magia no existe

-tu eres una mujer de ciencia….pero te aseguro que la magia es mas poderosa que unos tontos inventos

-Que unos tontos inventos como se atreve…

-Bulma no le agas caso a esa mujer no sabe lo que dice

-que no se lo que digo eres una anciana muy grosera

-anciana acaso me dijiste anciana , te aventare esa bola de cristal por la cabeza

-Milk contrólate (le dijo Goku)

Milk se encontraba muy enojada y con una vena en la frente

-no saben con quien tratan es mejor que se vallan o se arrepentirán yo manejo magia muy poderosa

-yo no creo en la magia señora…como la ciencia que si lo es

-que no crees en la magia? Pero niña la magia podría concederte lo que desees

-eso es para tontos

-Bulma ya te dije que no seas grosera con esa vieja anciana

-vieja anciana! Ustedes lo son no me provoquen

La discusión que confrontaban bulma Milk y aquella mujer las había llevado afuera de la cabaña

-que ocurre porque pelean? (pregunto Videl)

-nuestras mamas pelean con esa señora por ver quien es la mas vieja (le respondió Goten)

-que nosotras que! (gritaron las enfurecidas mujeres)

-no pelen mas (intervino Goku)

-Goku esto no te incumbe

-es cierto este es problema de las ancianas y yo pero mejor háganle caso a ese debilucho humano si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias

-usted de verdad es una anciana muy graciosa (y Goku se acerco ala vieja burlándose de ella)

-otra mentira mas puedo percibir que tu y ese fulano de el peinado alocado de atrás y tu son unos debiluchos

Vegeta se encontraba cruzado de brazos intentando ignorar la infantil discusión de Bulma con aquella anciana pero al oir que lo llamaron debilucho…

-que dijiste estúpida anciana

-veo que eres muy orgulloso no te gusta que te digan la verdad

-escúcheme bien no sabe con quien esta tratando

-Vegeta y Goku son los mas poderosos de el universo (dijo Bulma)

-tras de insolentes mentirosos yo soy la bruja mas poderosa de la galaxia y unos debiluchos humanos de pacotilla no se comparan con los poderes mágicos y cosas que puedo hacer así que les diré a ustedes cuatro….no saben con quien están tratando

-hmpt eso mismo le digo no sabe con quien esta tratando

Sin embargo bulma había cambiado su actitud porque el escuchar que aquella mujer era una bruja se arrepintió de haberla insultado y a pesar que fuera una mujer de ciencia y que no creyera en la magia era mejor irse de ayi

-Vegeta mejor no agás enfadar a esa bruja no sabríamos de lo que es capas

-pues a mi me parece una anciana muy graciosa (dijo Goku)

-¡no soportare mas sus burlas…se comportan como niños!...mmm eso me da una idea

La bruja movió su barita e inmediatamente su escoba apareció en el cielo , se monto en ella y se elevo mientras sonreía maliciosamente

-wow no savia que pudiese volar en una escoba (dijo Goku)

-que tiene planeado hacer Gohan? (le pregunto Videl)

-no…se pero no a de ser bueno

Bulma y Milk sin embargo se arrepentían de haberla tratado mal pero ya era demasiado tarde

-por la palabra de esta bruja los cuatro retrocederán de su edad adulta y este hechizo no tendrá regresión a menos que me pidan perdón

Que esta diciendo (dijo Milk asustada)

-retroceder? Que quiere decir con eso (dijo Bulma)

La bruja movió su barita y un polvo cayo sobre los dos sayayines y sus esposas elevándolos poco a poco y a su vez iluminándolos

-pero….? (dijo Goku)

-que diablos esa pasando

-papa , señor Vegeta!

Goten y Trunks se encontraban atónitos con lo que les ocurría a sus padres

-que les hiciste!

Le grito Gohan ala bruja que solo se reía

-les di su merecido por insolentes se lo merecían….espero que se diviertan

La bruja no paraba de reírse y se fue volando en su escoba

Una intensa luz los rodeo e ilumino el lugar cegando a Gohan ,Videl ,Goten y Trunks . cuando la luz ceso Goku , Milk ,Vegeta y Bulma habían caído al suelo dejando con cara de asombro y pánico a sus hijos y Videl

-se se …..se han convertido…..

-son…son (balbucearon Goten y Trunks)

-niños (termino la oración Gohan

Goku Vegeta Bulma y Milk eran unos niños nuevamente

-pero que paso…. que ago. aquí?

Goku fue el primero en levantarse

-estas bien

Gohan corrió hacia la infantil versión de su padre

-tu quien eres y como llegue aquí?

-se han convertido en niños (dijo Videl aterrada)

-en donde diablos estoy… y donde ese inútil de napa?

Vegeta se levanto y se dirijo a Goku

-te hice una pregunta

-porque tendría que saberlo yo….oye también tienes una cola!

-que!...no seas idiota tenemos cola porque somos sayayines además yo soy el príncipe de los sayayines y el mas fuerte y se nota que eres un guerrero de clase baja

-un saya que? eso suena muy gracioso….pero aun no entiendo que ago. aquí

-pero que niños tan raros….y porque tienen cola

Bulma se levanto y se dirijo a vegeta quien le dio la espalda

-eres un niño muy grosero (y le saco la lengua)

-como te atreves no sabes con quien tratas

Bulma le dio la espalda y Vegeta también

-eres muy grosero ( Bulma le dio la espalda)

-que pasa donde estoy

Y Milk se había quedado hay sentada observando

-estas bien (goku se acerco a ella y le dio la mano ayudándola a levantar)

-gracias

Goku , Vegeta , Bulma y Milk eran unos niños nuevamente inclusive lucían las mismas ropas que llevaban a esa edad , Gohan retrocedió unos pasos hacia Videl Trunks y Goten miraban atónitos esa escena , aquella bruja había echo que sus padres volviesen a ser unos niños nuevamente y al parecer desconocían todo sobre quienes eran o mejor dicho en quienes se habían convertido

-esto es imposible creí haberlo visto todo con magin boo… pero esto es el colmo (dijo Videl)

-mis papas….son….son…son unos niños!

-shsss no digas eso Trunks

-que?

-al parecer no recuerdan quienes son , no es conveniente que se enteren que son nuestros padres

-entiendo

-que aremos Gohan…como los devolveremos ala normalidad

-no lo se….pero por ahora solo se me ocurre es buscar a esa bruja para que los regrese ala normalidad, ire a buscarla y ustedes se quedaran a cuidarlos de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo (respondió Videl)

-lo único que deben hacer es cuidarlos y procurar que no se vayan…y lo mas importante no se deben enterar que son nuestros padres

Gohan incremento su ki y salió volando

-wow puede volar es increíble

-típico que un guerrero de clase baja no pueda siquiera volar

-un que?

-pierdo mi tiempo contigo hmpt

De pronto se oyo un gruñido en el estomago de Goku

-tengo mucha hambre…ya se ire a buscar comida….¡ nube voladora!

La amarilla nube apareció y Goku subió a ella cosa que llamo la atención de Vegeta

-que diablos es eso?

-esto…es mi nube voladora con ella puedo volar con ella ire a buscar comida si quieres puedes acompañarme… pero solo podrás subirte si eres bueno

-hmpt…eso es ridículo yo no soy bueno y jamás lo seré yo soy el guerrero mas despiadado de el mundo

Goku lo miro si comprender y salió volando en la nube

-estoy perdiendo mi tiempo iré a buscar a ese inútil de napa

Vegeta se elevo y salió volando en dirección opuesta

-ese niño es un grosero

-yo creo que ese otro niño es muy lindo

Bulma y Milk se quedaron allí sentadas mientras goku y vegeta se alejaban

Videl , Goten , y Trunks tenían una reunión para saber que hacer

-donde están….donde están?

Trunks y Goten corrieron hacia sus jóvenes madres

-donde están nuestros pad…. Quiero decir donde están esos niños

-si te refieres al niño grosero salió volando

-y el otro niño?

-el que es parece a ti?, salió volando en una nube (respondió Milk)

-que haremos Videl?

-Gohan nos dijo que no los perdiéramos de vista….ya se ustedes iran por ellos

-oye porque no vas tu? (le dijeron al tiempo)

-porque ustedes pueden sentir su presencia

-Goten tu iras en esa dirección y yo ire en esta , el primero en atraparlo será el ganador de acuerdo?

-que bueno que bueno que bueno (grito emocionado Goten)…pero no vayas a hacer trampa

Los dos pequeños incrementaron si ki y salieron en busca de sus padres

-ojala los encuentren

-esos niños también pueden volar es increíble

Mientras tanto….

Gracias a los q leen mi historia como siempre les agradecería comentarios y sugerencias


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan llego al lugar donde sentía la presencia de aquella bruja curiosamente otra cabaña, entro y vio que la bruja miraba su bola de cristal y se reía

-a que has venido joven?

-quiero que regreses ala normalidad a mis padres a el señor Vegeta y Bulma

-porque debería? Me estoy divirtiendo mucho al verlos

-que te estas divirtiendo?

-porque no los miras tu mismo

La bruja movió las manos y en la bola de cristal se visualizó el lugar donde se encontraban Videl y las jóvenes versiones de su madre y Bulma

-no veo a mi padre…o al el señor Vegeta ni a Goten y Trunks dónde están?

-los pequeños salieron en busca de sus padres quienes se aburrieron y se fueron

-esos tontos les dije que no los perdieran de vista

-ahora vete no los regresare ala normalidad me oíste

-que!...por favor señora…

-se comportaron como unos niños…y les di lo que querían

-por favor señora….regréselos ala normalidad….no solo porque son mis padres y mis amigos sino porque la tierra se encontrara en peligro no habrá quienes la salvaran de algún peligro

-que jovencito me estas diciendo que esos fulanos salvaron la tierra?

-así es la han salvado en muchas ocasiones inclusive ellos fueron quienes pelearon contra Magin Boo , se que usted no me cree pero es verdad

-QUE! Has dicho Magin Boo …me estas diciendo que además de salvar la tierra en varias ocasiones ellos pelearon contra ese demonio

-así es y vera…. Si la tierra se llegara a encontrar en peligro…mis poderes no se compararían con el de el enemigo …pero los poderes de mi padre y el señor vegeta…

-acaso tu también pósese esos extraordinarios poderes…como los de tu infantil padre?

-si señora

La bruja miro fijamente a Gohan y se sobresalto mucho

-ahora no resultaras diciendo que tu jovencito derrotaste a cell?

-eeee..bueno..je

La bruja movió sus manos alrededor de la bola de cristal y apareció una imagen de la batalla contra cell

-con que tu eras ese niño…..jamas me imagine que fueras tu y eso que soy bruja

-jejeje…si pero eso no importa puede regresarlos ala normalidad?

-mmmm

La buja salió de la cabaña y monto su escoba sinedo seguida por ghoan

Mientras tanto….

Goten buscaba a su padre y al ver el rastro amarillo que dejaba la nube voladora al pasar incremento su velocidad

-oye niño!

goku volteo y la nube se detuvo , Goten llego hacia donde se detuvo la nube

-que quieres...

-necesito que regreses con migo

-que regrese contigo...no lo hare tengo mucha hambre

-si no regresas y Gohan no ve que estas allí me va a regañar y no quiero así que te obligare...

Goten se movió rápidamente atrás de su padre y le sujeto la cola

-oye suéltame...no me cojas mi colita...suéltame

-te dije que te obligaría

goku luchaba porque Goten lo soltara pero fu inútil...y voló de regreso

-le ganare a Trunks...

Trunks buscaba el ki de su padre y al verlo acelero alcanzándolo

-que diablos quieres

-regresa con migo ahora

-no busques que te de una paliza solo por el echo que puedas volar no significa que pueda darte una paliza eres un insecto

-soy mas fuerte que tu y para probártelo no usare mi brazo izquierdo

-insolente ya veras

Vegeta ataco a Trunks pero este se movió rápidamente atrás de el y sujeto su cola con su brazo derecho

-pero como?

-vez te dije que no usaría mi brazo izquierdo. Soy mas fuerte que tu

-suéltame en este instante te lo ordeno

-espero que mi papa no recuerde esto o me veré en problemas (penso)

Goten fue el primero en regresar...arrastrando a su joven padre de su cola

-ahora quedate hay

-pero tengo mucha hambre..

casi inmediatamente aparecio Trunks con su padre...pero vegeta solo permanecio en silencio

-porque regreso ese niño grosero (dijo bulma)

-yo creo que el otro niño es muy lindo

mientras tanto...

Gohan y aquella bruja llegaban al lugar donde transformo a los sayayines y sus esposas

-le agradezco mucho que aceptara el regresarlos a la normalidad

-solo porque tu padre y ese fulano han hecho grandes hazañas derrotando las amenazas que han surgido estos años, creo es una forma de agradecerles porque yo tenía planeado no revertir ese hechizo…es una lástima me divertí de lo lindo…

Cuando llegaron Videl, Trunks y Goten los esperaban

-qué bueno Gohan convenció a esa bruja (dijo Videl)

-nuestros papas regresaran a la normalidad Goten, no es increíble?

-si ya tenía hambre, y Videl no cocina rico como mama

-que dijiste!...cuando esto acabe me las pagaras

La bruja decendio y se acercó a los pequeños

Mientras Gohan le susurro a Videl

-les dije que los vigilaran…

-no me regañes Gohan fue culpa de tu hermano y Trunks, ellos los descuidaron ya están aquí nuevamente, y ya era hora que volviera esa señora, regréselos inmediatamente a la normalidad!

-que dijiste niña insolente…ya sabes de lo que soy capaz con mis poderes, más te vale no ser grosera

-si eee lo siento discúlpeme señora (dijo Videl muy nerviosa)

La bruja miro mal a Videl, se dirijo hacia los pequeños y movió su varita

-un hechizo e realizado pero hoy lo daré por terminado

Un polvo cayó sobre las pequeñas versiones de Goku , Vegeta , Bulma y Milk elevándolos e iluminándolos .Quienes atónitos ante lo que ocurría no dijeron nada ,la luz los rodeo y transformo cuando seso la bruja con brazos cruzados y algo de enojo le dijo a Gohan

-ya desiste el hechizo, espero hayan aprendido su lección

Los dos sayayines y sus esposas regresaron a la normalidad

-pero q ha pasado…lo único que recuerdo es… (Dijo Milk)

-usted que nos hizo!

-calma señor Vegeta (intento tranquilizarlo Gohan)

-más bien que deshice sayayin grosero…

-que paso?

-papa!...has vuelto a la normalidad

Dijo alegre Goten quien abrazo a su padre , quien al parecer junto con Milk Bulma y Vegeta se encontraban confundidos y no sabían o recordaban lo que había ocurrido

-como le dije a ese jovencito fulanos…solo porque ustedes salvaron no solo la tierra y el universo en varias ocasiones los e regresado ala normalidad, pero les digo que no vuelvan a provocarme oyeron?

La bruja monto su escoba y salió volando en su escoba

-regresarnos ala normalidad?...que quiso decir con eso (pregunto goku)

-es una larga historia papa

De pronto se oyó un grito y todos miraron a Milk quien muy asustada se había cubierto toda y al igual que Milk , los sayayines y bulma se sorprendieron mucho al mirarse, aquella bruja había desecho aquel hechizo , pero aun conservaban las ropas que lucían de pequeños

-pero que hago con mi antigua vestimenta (alego Vegeta)

-eso es lo único que puede hacer su magia , cambiar nuestra ropa?... Que tonto (dijo Bulma mientras miraba su rosa vestido q lucia cuando conoció a Goku)


End file.
